For Your Sake
by Jotun-Pheonix
Summary: Adara and her older brother get taken to Neverland, one more willingly than the other. Adara will starve, thrive, and kill for her and her brother to go back home. but when one named Peter Pan stands in the way, it's like getting a mountain to bow to the wind, especially when the mountain finds the wind interesting. It's a futile fight, in more ways than one for both sides.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I had this little twinkle of an idea in my head. Now, it's time to elaborate. AU, but it may cut into the story eventually, it may not. We'll see where this goes! Many thanks! **

**I do not own any OuaT character, or anything you recognize. **

I could hear the screaming from the kitchen all the way up here, in my room. I hated it when they fought, but I guess that's what happened when you're a teenager. What they were yelling about this time, I can't say. Most likely, being out past curfew, since it was late at night, but I can't be too sure.

The pounding of footsteps on the stairs made me more nervous. Being that it's summer, Dave, my brother, slept on a mattress in my room being his room is the size of a closet, and he only had a fan in there. My door flew open and slammed shut. He was seething, I could _feel _it. _Should I say something? _No, he needed to cool off, I knew that. We've been through this for what felt like the millionth time.

Tonight, however, was different. The yelling was louder, the words were harsher, and the aftermath is deadly. The tension swallowed up the entire house, and soon it would be destroyed. The thought made me wrap the blankets tighter around me.

"Why was I born in this family?" The eighteen year-old mumbled. That hurt, that pinched something. I faced the wall, staring at a small crack, ignoring anymore of his mumblings for the next hour or so.

I could not ignore, however, the window flying open. I flew upright, as did Dave. He got on his feet, watching carefully out the window. I had to squint to make sure I was seeing things right. Something like... a shadow flew in, eyes glowing. It stuck his hand out to him. My eyes widened as Dave took it without thinking for very long.

"Dave." I called. He completely ignored me as the shadow lifted him in the air so that they both were flying in the air. "Dave, what are you-" They headed for the window. Throwing the blankets off, I sprinted to the window and clung onto Dave's ankle. He looked down at me.

"Get off, Adara!" He shook his leg, but I kept my grip on him. With every second we flew higher and higher into the air. Through clouds and over forests until there was an island in view. It was mostly jungle, that I could tell.

Why did I somewhat recognize it? It was familiar, too familiar. Then it hit me, hard. Oh, I knew where we were. I should be happy, but something was off. Something was terribly off. The shadow dropped us off on a small clearing in a deep jungle. I looked around. This was not the land that we read about all those years ago. It was ominous, almost _evil. _I didn't trust it, not at all. We both turned to each other, both equally pissed.

"Why did you follow me? You know I wanted to get away from the family." He hissed at me, taking a few steps forward towards me. "I didn't want you here." I took a step towards him, glaring.

"Did you- did you plan this? Have you been... expecting this?" I ask. He didn't answer as he stared at the ground, "You have. Do you know what this place is? It's-" I stopped. Small cracking of branches and moving of plants interrupted me.

"What? What is it? It's where there are no rules, and no family." He continued to go off about how great this place was, while I knew that something, or someone was approaching. He kept going, like he couldn't hear it.

"Shut up. Someone's coming, we need to go, _now." _I warn grabbing his wrist, but he quickly tore his hand out of my grasp. "Dave, please, this is not the place for you. You're loved, and-"

_"Loved? _You think I'm loved? You've read the stories, it's great here. Just go home if you don't like it here. You shouldn't have came in the first place." A boy in a black cloak waited beside a tree, scars lining his face. Nothing good about him, I could tell.

"Dave, look at him. Could you really trust someone like that? Listen, it's me, or them. Please, think about it." He didn't, not at all. With one glance at me, he followed the boy. The boy stared at me before he followed Dave, he spoke up.

"The right choice." he drawled out, "Who would pick a family that doesn't love you, over our family?" He asked, face remaining stoic. If looks could kill, it would be overkill at this point. I shook my head. If he wanted to protect his little tribe, and who I'm guessing is their leader, I'll let him, for now.

"You won't have him long. He doesn't belong with you guys. I _will _get him back." I take a step forward, looking straight into his eyes. He didn't look _too _old, but here, especially, looks are decieving.

"He'll be a Lost Boy soon enough. Pan will have him with us easily. Now, what to do, with you." Three other Lost Boys emerged from the bushes. "Pan would know..."

"I take it there are no girls allowed in your little, gang. So, I think I'm just going to..." I turn and ran, as fast as I could. Yes, this was not the Neverland from the stories I loved when I was younger. This, this was far more darker, and more dangerous than I could ever imagine. I do admit, I've dreamed of coming and living here for so long. Imagining a friendly Peter Pan, and cute Lost Boys dressed as animals. Well, reality kills every dream. Now, I'm in this... Neverland, my brother's going to be turned into a Lost Boy, Peter Pan, I figured out, is evil, and I'm guessing they're after me. Oh yeah, I'm also lost on an island that I have no clue where anything is, including myself.

Wonderful.

But, if there's one thing I know, is that I'm going to get my brother back, whether there be casualties or not. Damn, I will die so he could leave. He doesn't deserve this, no matter how much mom and dad yell at him, and as a matter of fact, I don't deserve this either. But, Dave is in more trouble than he could ever imagine. He was blinded by hatred, right? It'll be gone soon. He'll open his eyes...

What a dumb thing to believe. I might not have much confidence, but I sure as hell still had some wits in me. Even as I ran through this God-forsaken jungle, I had started planning. I stopped when I reached a small clearing under a bug tree. I sat at the bottom of it, staring at the ground, thinking.

Dave will be gone, already in with them, but not yet, hopefully. If I was going to get him back, it would have to be soon. Of course, I had no clue what his status was, or what Pan was doing with him. I just can't run into this blindly, yet, I can't make a plan, think it's clever and go and get both of us killed. I needed to strategize.

I needed to see Pan's camp. There, I could at least see how he's doing. They could have killed him for all I know; the thought made me shiver. All that running, just to crawl back to their main camp. And we can't forget his minions running around too. They would drag me to the camp...

They would drag me to the camp. I needed a way out, though. No, that wasn't a good idea. They would cage me up, kill me even, but I needed to see Dave. I hoped he hadn't fallen into their clutches. He may be older, but I was always quicker to put the pieces together, and better at not letting my emotions blind me.

Well, I wish I brought my hiking boots. I wish I brought shoes overall. My feet were pitch black from the dirt and mud I just ran through. I sighed as I began to retrace my steps, keeping my eyes and ears open for anything. It would be a long walk, and an even longer wave of dread over me.

Luck was on my side, since I did not meet any Lost Boys, for some reason. I was suspicious about it. It had to be some sort of trap. I must have been nearing the camp; I could hear yelling and screaming. More carefully, I made my way to the outskirts of the camp, close enough to see the events. The Lost Boys danced around a fire. I couldn't find Dave, or Pan, anywhere, and it made me nervous. I prayed they weren't near each other.

"So, you didn't come alone?" Speak of the devils, they they both were, talking to each other. I climbed the nearest tree and watched and listened closely as they both stopped a few feet from where I recently was. Dave walked along with a boy I prayed was not who I knew it was.

"No, my sister clung onto me. She's on the island." The boy, who must be Pan, glared at the ground for not even a second. He looked back up to my brother. He barely looked like the Peter Pan I read about. This one was more blonde, and more malicious, than I ever imagined. And he was not even a foot away from my brother.

"I see. Did you see where she went?" He asked. A wave of worry washed over Dave's face as he finally realized he was revealing me in front of the worst person, ever. Here I am, saving his ass, and he's throwing me under the bus.

"The opposite direction. Who knows where she is now." He would tell him so easily where I was, while I would risk my life to save him, and most likely lose it in the process. _It's just Pan getting to him, _I reminded myself, _I hope. _

"Closer than you think." He smirked, glancing upwards. My heart dropped to my stomach. I knew it was too good to be true. He must have seen me while I was climbing. It was the only way he could have seen me, unless a Lost Boy followed me. Dave nodded, and headed back to camp. Pan looked right up at me, unsurprised. "You could come down now." I dropped to the ground. "So, you're the stowaway." I didn't think Peter's eyebrows moved that much in the stories.

"He doesn't belong here, Dave." I immediately go to the point. I did not like this Pan, not one bit. His lips formed a small smile, as he took a few steps forward. He had to be at least five feet taller than me. I hated people that were taller than me. They look down at me like I'm some ant.

"Of course he does, he's lost, like the rest of us. We're his family now." My eyes glowered, turning into a glare once again. If this kid, who is probably hundreds or thousands of years older than me, thinks he could convince Dave that he's part of them, then I could bring him back to us, even though it may be hard being that Pan is in the way. Anything is possible, it is Neverland, after all, or some version of it.

"I will get him back, Pan. He's not like you, because he is loved. Why would I be here if he wasn't?" I tilt my head slightly to the side. He still wore that same smirk, the same clever, full of mischief smirk on his face. "You won't stop me."

"When did I say anything about stopping you? No, you'll do that yourself, or you'll get yourself killed. Either way, you won't win." He takes more steps forward. I do the same, do that my face was mere inches to his.

"Don't play this game with me, Pan. You've never dealt with someone like me before. Don't start it." I didn't know where I was going with that. One of his eyebrows raised in challenge. I doubted he was threatened.

"The game has already begun, and I'm afraid you're not winning. I'd love to see you try to though." He ended that with a smile on his face. It was my turn to smirk at him. I tilted my head just the slightest, getting too close to him for even my comfort.

"Let the games, begin." I whisper, then turn around and head for where I came from. If he thinks that this will be easy, he has another thing coming. He may be magical, but I have one major advantage, and he had no idea of what it was. It was all I needed.

"And Adara?" He called. _How the hell did he know my name? _ I turned halfway around, looking at him with two eyebrows raised. "Peter Pan never fails." I grin, looking at the ground for a second, then back up to Pan. He had confidence, I'll give him that. Confidence and power, a lethal combination.

"I love starting new things." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from anywhere that's not mine. **

I had no clue what I was going to do. If they don't take me first, the damn island would. I was so cocky back there talking to Pan, now, I was just... nevermind. I made my way, somewhere. I needed a sanctuary. Somewhere I would be safe. I had no clue what that would be. They didn't really teach "How To Survive an Evil Neverland," in school, but they really should, along with "How To Deal With Magical Guys That Never Lose." Bet I'll fail that class too.

Rule 1: Don't tell them off, and/or threaten them, and/or be over-confident.

Broke that one. It didn't matter, I think. Words were just words right? I tried not to think of that answer. Something told me I'm dealing with something that I have no idea of. Was I scared? Not as much as I should be. Of course, one tends not to be frightened by one that is her age, look-wise, but being that he had friends with weapons, that tends to be a bit... unnerving. Yeah, this will be a piece of cake.

I looked around. _I could always stay in a high tree. _No, Pan could fly, I think. I don't know how much of the stories are true, if any of it is. I'll have to find out more later. For now, I had to look for somewhere to-

"What are you doing here?" A female voice asked from behind me. She held a dagger up to my throat. My hand instantly flew up to her wrist, attempting to yank her off of me. She proved stronger than she seemed.

"Take the knife off of me, and I'll tell you." I calmly say, trying to not die within the first twenty-four hours here. Easier said than done, apparently. She moved it closer to my neck. "I don't come to harm you. Let me explain!" She yanked the knife away from my throat and took a step back, giving me room to turn around and see my attacker.

"Tinker Bell?" I ask in amazement. The blonde hair and green dress made in fairly obvious of who she was. Why she wasn't a fairy, small, flying, and with Pan was over me? But it seems to be the same, it's opposite of whatever I think of here. So, Hook just may be good, if he's here, and alive. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"How do you know me?" She stuck out her knife again, pointing it in my direction. I put my hands up in surrender. I needed to think of something... quick.

"I read about you... in a book." Thinking on my feet, I'm not so good at. At least I was honest though. That's a good habit to get into. Of course, in this case, it seemed counterproductive. She pushed the tip of the dagger closer. Not the best answer then. "It's true! I'm not from this realm. In mine, all of this is in a book, and other things." She furrows her eyebrows, taking a step back and pulling the knife down.

"So, Pan got you then? He's coming then..." She looked around nervously, as he could emerge from anywhere at anytime. Sneaky bastard.

"No, he's not, I'm coming for him." I hiss. I could tell she was surprised when I said that. I presume he was one of the people that others don't dare to challenge. Well, they didn't have anyone to save.

"You think you could take down Peter Pan?" She asked, raising both her eyebrows. Yep, definitely one of those people. I knew I couldn't take him down. That seemed fairly obvious. Now, that doesn't mean the hope to save Dave is out of reach. He shouldn't be one of them. Isn't me being here enough to show that? We'll have to see, I guess.

"No, but I could parlay with him... maybe..." I start to think, staring at the ground near Tink. Was he one for bargaining? I doubted it. I would have to do that if I got truly desperate. Sounded more like a suicide mission than a trade, though. "No, not yet."

"Why do you want to get _in there? _Most want to _get out _of that place as much as possible." I see why.

"He has my brother, and he's not a Lost Boy. If I'm here, he can't be. I need to save him." Tink shakes her head, finally putting away her dagger. Isn't she supposed to be with Pan? Oh, right, everything's opposite here.

"You have determination, but you'll need more than that. Way more, an impossible amount of everything. Pan sees, knows, hears, and plans everything. He's a demon. Here, come with me." Was she going to help me? I didn't want her to. I didn't want her to be hurt on my accord.

She led me to her treehouse. It was small, a hammock, window, and a few chests and cabinets. "You could stay here." She tells me. I look at her, eyebrows knitted together. "You'll need somewhere to stay while your here, and someone that knows the island. The Dreamshade would take you first, if not, Pan will."

"Dreamshade?"

"A plant, almost like thorns. They're poison could kill a man in a day. Deadliest plant in the realms." I don't think that was in the books. Then again, apparently, they were a tiny bit off. "So, I suggest staying away from them." I nod, figuring she was right. "So, your brother..."

"Shadow took him the other night. I latched on and ended up here with him. He thinks he's so unloved. Tell me something, if he was unloved, would I be here? I don't see why the shadow came, all I know is that he's not staying here, I won't allow it." I explain, pacing back and forth in the small space.

"It doesn't matter what _you _want. Pan practically owns the island. If you both leave, you need his permission." I groan, stopping my pacing and smacking my head off the wall.

"What if we do get his permission? What if I piss him off so bad-"

"He'll kill you both." Well, that's wonderful. I sigh, sliding down the wall and onto the floor. "There is no way, I'm sorry."

"No, there has to be. There's always a way. If anything from the stories I read are true, anythings possible here." I argue. This place was Neverland, after all. "What could you tell me about Pan?"

"He's a demon. He's clever, malicious, and dangerous. When you think you've got the upper hand, you're just where he wants you. He's always two, or seventeen steps ahead of you. When they say he never fails, he _never _fails. He sees, knows, and hears everything." I sink my face deeper in my palms as she explains. How could one boy be like that? Well, obviously he's older than he looks. "It doesn't look good for you..."

"Adara, and it never looked good, but you don't know what'll happen. This game has just begun, and I have no intentions on losing."

–-

"Why did you let her run?" Felix asked once Peter returned to the main part of the compound. He was leaning against a tree as he watched all the other boys dance around the fire, including the most recent addition.

"It would be boring just to kill her. She's driven, I'll give her that, but I need her to make the first move. I want to see how she's doing this, then I'll break whatever drives her." Peter explains. Felix smirks and nods.

"How are you going to find that out?" Felix asked, turning his head to face Peter, who was simply smirking. Felix knew Pan had always had things planned out, so he didn't question it when Pan didn't answer.

–-

"He'll _break _me?" I ask, one eyebrow in the air. Break, it sounds even worse than murdered. "Break what? My pride? Dignity? Life?" It sounded too raw. Break. It sent shivers down my spine.

"You. It's what he's done to any others. What would make you any different from them?" Tink asked. Others? I honestly didn't want to know the fate of the others. Who knows where they are now. Dead, I imagine. Maimed, hung on a tree for all to see. Was that my fate? No, that wouldn't be.

"I'm driven. I have a reason to survive. I doubt any of them had a brother to save. Oh, Pan has no idea what he's up against, and that's going to be his downfall. He thinks I'm just a stupid girl, but boy is he wrong. I just... need to think of a plan that won't get me killed, or Dave." I scratch my head at the last part. "Any ideas?"

"I've never tried, well no one has tried, to take down Pan. Well, one person has, but they're all the way on the other side of the island." She shrugs, scratching up and down her arm nervously. "It'll be a long shot, but I think it's your only chance." I jump, looking to her desperately.

"Tell me, please. I don't care if it's impossible, tell me. Anything would help me at this point. If what you're telling me about Pan is true, I'll need as much help as possible, you, them..." She sighs, squeezing the bridge of her nose.

"Are you sure? When I say long shot I mean..."

_"__Tell me." _She sighs again.

"All the way to the other side of the island is an Indian tribe that Pan has allowed to be here. Pan was cruel to them, but one of their members tried their hand at taking down Pan. They were clever too, but Pan was there first. Tried to kill him, but he's pretty much immortal. No one really knows what he did to her, but eventually they were sent back home. From then on, the tribe has kept quiet, just how Pan wants it." Indian tribe. I honestly think I knew what tribe she was talking about.

"Who was that person?" I ask, standing taller than I have ever before. If I have to walk miles across a deep jungle with killer plants, Lost Boys who might be after me, and an evil Peter Pan, then come at me bro. I may not be in Pennsylvania anymore, but I was sure as hell not scared of anything this island had. Of course, I've barely seen what's on this island, besides for jungle, and boys, and a once-been fairy. "Dave is the only person I have. Please." I beg.

"Tiger Lily, her name is Tiger Lily."


	3. A Confusing Twist

**The usual disclaimer here. **

She couldn't be serious, could she? Of course, being the recent events, I really should believe anything. It took me a second to realize who she said, the chief's daughter, right? Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was. I wish I could remember the tribe's name though. P, something. Pica... Piccaninny, I'm pretty sure it was. I wish I watched more Peter Pan with my young cousins when I babysat them.

"Where exactly is the Piccaninny tribe then?" Bell looked surprised at how I knew them, "Book, remember?" I can't remember what the tribe was like. Hopefully, not lethal, if anything. I don't need to be threatened to death more than once or twice in one day.

"Way to the east end of the island. Here, a map. You'll need it if you plan on staying for awhile longer." _With luck, not very much longer. _I had a feeling luck is in short supply around here. I took the map from her hand. "The X is Pan's camp. I suggest staying away from it as much as possible." _Don't need to tell me that twice. _

"Thanks, really. I don't think there's many here who would actually help me. I should head off, I may see you again." I said, climbing down the ladder with some supplies she gave me. I guess it was best for me to run into her. Probably be dead right now if I haven't. I studied the map as I headed in the direction I hoped to be east.

…

"Bell sent her to Piccaninny." Pan says, leaning against a tree to Felix. He wasn't surprised. She must have told her about Tiger and her petty attempt to take him down. Of course, that wasn't Adara's plan, he knew. All she was concerned about was saving her brother, It was ironic after all, saving someone who doesn't want to be saved.

"Should we be worried" Peter laughed in response.

"Of course not. She's a kid, pounding on a brick wall."

…

There was smoke rising in the distance. It must be them then. I didn't know what to expect once I reached them, explain my plan to get my brother back? Convince Tiger Lilly to help me? I don't know what they were like, being that this place is a tad different from what I thought I knew. They may try to skin me as soon as I set foot in the tribe. Every thought worried me more.

I often checked my back, making sure I wasn't being followed. Every noise seemed to make me jump. The dagger Bell have me was often carried over from its sheath to my hand. I was suspicious to every bush or tall grass, being I had to idea to what was behind it, or who, for that matter. I hadn't seen Pan since my first interaction with him. I consider that a good thing.

I walked up the stone path, leading the group of tents set up at the top. I could hear the voices from here. The closer I got, the more I could understand what they were saying. Nothing significant to me. I showed myself, stopping at the top. All heads shot to me at once, and a spear at my neck.

"Whoa whoa whoa, alright, let's not get hasty." I put my hands up in innocence, "I just want to talk." I look to the Indian who held the spear. He was looking to the chief, standing in the center. The chief ordered him to lay off. Great Big Little Panther, was his name, I recall.

"What is your business with us, outsider? Speak quickly! Your life may depend on it!" I swallow, looking up at him. It takes me moments to gather some confidence.

"I have come for assistance. You see, my brother has been taken by Pan, and-"

"Pan? We want no dealings with that demon! We live now because of that." He interrupts me. Everyone is scared of Pan, I take it. I haven't seen why, but I have a feeling I don't want to.

"So, you'll stay cooped up here because of what he tells you to do." I say, raising one eyebrow in challenge. If there's anything I'm good at, it's convincing people to do things, whether out of truth, or guilt.

"We stay so we could survive! You know not of what he has done to us, to me, to my daughter." Tiger Lilly, who I need to see. "We will have no dealings with you, be gone!"

"I need to speak with your daughter! I need to save my brother from Pan. If it were your daughter, would you risk yourself to save her?" He stared at the ground in thought for a minute or two. His eyes met mine. He glares at me, but nonetheless, I could see he'll comply.

"I will allow this, being that it is your death, I warn you! Do not convince Tiger Lilly to leave this tribe." I nod, following him to the tent where the pretty, dark skinned and dark haired girl sat, playing with her fingers. The tent shut behind me.

"You're here about Pan." It wasn't a question, I knew. "Not many dare to challenge him at anything, except for you, so tell me, why?" She looks up at me, long pigtails going past her chest. She looked just like the one in the cartoon, except not a cartoon. "What makes you, special?" I bit my bottom lip, quickly fixing my dark, curly ponytail.

"I don't want to take him down." Her mouth forms a quick, amused grin, one eyebrow raising.

"You don't? Then tell me, why are you coming to me for help if you have no intention on taking him down?" She had a point, why did I come here? I had to ponder this for a second.

"I need... advice? You see, Pan has my brother and-"

"So, he's a lost boy, your brother?" I nod, "Well, I don't think you'll be seeing your brother again." Everyone is so optimistic around here.

"Why does everyone think I can't do it? He's just a boy with influence and a reputation!" I say a bit too loud, placing my hands on my hips as I pace back and forth. "Why is he so untouchable? How is he so, powerful, I guess?"

"There is no king, there's just him, and his shadow." _Yeah, I've encountered that. _"He knows everything, where you and what your planning. He has magic, and that's what makes him really threatening, and everything else just adds to it. You want your brother back, then you'll have to get through Pan, and no one gets through him."

"Then I'll go around him. He's not staying here, and I don't care how many people tell me otherwise." I say, about to leave the tent.

"One more thing." She adds before I was completely out, "I don't think you can't do it. I think that you could, but I fear for the effects whatever you plan to do." I look to the ground. "The mermaids, they could tell you something, if you could find one. They don't come out much, if there are any."

"Thanks." I nod, leaving the tent, meeting the chief right in front of me.

"You have courage, and heart, young one. Not many would risk themselves for others, especially against Pan. The moon is high, young bird, I welcome you to rest until morning."

"Thank you." He nods, showing me a small empty tent, enough room for two with a sleeping bag in it. I thank him one last time before he leaves. I lie down, staring at the top of the tent. I hated this, all of this. I don't understand why Dave felt like this, lost and alone. Mom and dad yelled at him, because they cared. He was so blind to it. Was this place really any better? "You know it, don't you?" I ask, when I see the tall, thin silhouette.

"Two people just told you I know everything, of course I know. Why wouldn't I?" I turn to him, his head slightly turned to the side.

"Then why is he still here?" I growl, looking up at him from my now sitting position.

"Because you are, my dear. You see, I would have just killed him, if it weren't for you. My shadow knows the Lost Ones, so it wasn't a mistake bringing him here. Even I'm still trying to figure it out."

"Guess you're not as perfect as you think," I say, raising both eyebrows at him, "nevertheless, he's not staying here." He smiles, not a genuine smile, but a smile full of every adjective Tink and Lilly have told me. I kept my straight face, hiding the twinkling fear beneath.

"I completely agree with you, Adara." Wait, what? He was really getting me confused right now. If he- then why... I couldn't understand, but then I really can't understand anything right now.

"Then why is he here? Why am I here still? If you don't want him here, why keep him?" I exclaim, jumping up onto my feet. He chuckled darkly, head shifting downwards, eyes staying locked in with mine. A smirk played at his lips, a smirk that sent shivers down my spine. It made me uncomfortable.

None of this made sense. Here I am, getting advice from everyone to steal Dave back, when the person who had him doesn't want him. It has a simple resolution, take us home, then everything could go back to normal, but _no. _It has to be all complicated to satisfy him, I guess.

"If I told you that, how would our game be fun? I just made my move, and now it's your turn. Remember though, you started this, so I hope, for Dave's sake, you have a plan to finish it." I hated this boy, with every ounce of me. This game is pointless, why would he want to keep it up? Entertainment, I'm guessing, to keep him from getting bored.

"You don't worry about that, _Pan. _You just keep in mind, that there's no one, like me." Lie. I needed to keep him thinking that I was important, special, or different, even though I was just another average person, but he didn't need to know that. Of course, it was probably futile to lie to him, being that he knows everything.

"I have no doubt there is." And he was gone, just like that. I laid back down on the bag. It was true, I started this, a mistake on my part, but he could bet his buttons that I'm coming, and coming swinging.

Ha, to me it seemed like an arrow hitting a stone wall. Of course, all good tales are like that at some point, and being that this place, was technically a book, there had to be _something _on my side. I doubt there are many on his side, besides for his Lost Boys, most stay indifferent, out of fear. Well, when there's something on the line, my life, Dave's life, or whatever it may be, it damned well is something that I will kick fear's ass to secure, whether it be sacrificing one to get the other. But, I had no intention on losing. Of course, neither does he.


	4. Under The Weather, Under the Water

**We all know what goes here. (Disclaimer being I don't own the stuff I don't own.)**

I left the tribe early the next morning, after they gave me the supplies for my next journey. I looked on the map, Mermaid Lagoon was all the way to the west of the island, the complete other side from where I was, of course. I wouldn't expect it any other way. Nothing could be easy for me, why? Because it's me, that simple. The compass showed west, so I stayed in that direction, as superstitious as last time. Wish Tink gave me some pixie dust, or something, if she had any left over from being a has-been fairy and stuff.

The worst part about cutting through Neverland was not dying in the process of cutting through Neverland. Even the plants try to kill you. I avoid every plant that looks dangerous at all costs. It didn't help being that it's almost always dark here, being that it is the Dark Jungle. I've killed more things than I could say here, and most of the time, I think I'm just hitting a tree that moved too much for my liking. I was cold, being that no one gave me new clothes, dirty, and have bugs practically living on me. Overall, it sucked. I didn't even have shoes! My feet were pitch black from the dirt and mud. Let's not forget I was tired. Camping out was hard, even with the sleeping bag provided by the Indians. Every sound woke me up, preventing me from getting even a solid hour, and don't get me started on the bathroom situations. At least my food supply was good, for now anyway.

"It seems like your having a jolly good time here." An all familiar voice says. I openly, and loudly groan at him, turning to see him smugly leaning against the tree. I place one hand on my hip.

"You _must _have something more important to do than bother me. I mean, I was having a wonderful time getting eaten by bugs and smelling myself. Now, it's even better because your white ass is here!" I barely ever got like this, except when I'm trying not to die as I cross through Neverland.

"Bit sassy today, aren't you. I thought I could help you, new clothes, a point in the right direction..." He trails, one eyebrow enticingly raised at me.

"I am going in the right direction! See, it says west, so ha! I'll take the clothes though, I need those, and shoes, but I am all good with directions thank you." He forms a small smile.

"I think you should check your compass again" I do, and it says I'm heading southeast. It still was east, so I technically wasn't. I looked back up, to meet his cocky grin, full of pride and cockiness. "Everyone makes mistakes. Just be glad I'm here to help." He tosses me the clothes. "No need to thank me."

"Wasn't planning on it." I say as I look at the clothes.

"But since when did anything you didn't plan happen? Did you plan on all this? Did you plan on your brother being taken?" He questioned. I slowly raised my head to him.

"Don't get all psychological with me, forest boy. Not in a good mood." I growl, "Do you mind?" He turns around, complying for once as I change clothes, into damn forest clothes, brown tunic, black pants, no shoes. "Alright, no shoes though? Come on." I say, hanging my pajamas on a nearby branch.

"You're just going to leave them there? Why not keep them? As a memory for your first trip to Neverland?" He asked, voice full of mock-curiosity.

"Don't worry yourself, I'm sure I won't forget this." I drawl out, turning back around and heading back into the same direction I was, openly not too happy about it. 

"Why so glum, chum?" I stop, muscles tensing as I slowly turn to him. Oh, if looks could kill, it would be overkill. I hate teenagers. I may be one, but I hate them, especially ones like him. He may be one million years old, but he still looks like teenager to me. Acts like one too.

"I don't know, maybe because I have to save my brother from someone who doesn't want him by going through dirt cities, getting eaten by bugs, or you, probably the latter." I really wasn't in the mood for him though. As a matter of fact, I wasn't in the mood for anybody. I was in those teenage I hate everyone phases. A common thing when it comes to me, when it comes to everyone, I guess.

"Oh, so grouchy, aren't you? So unlike your brother... but, I think I like you better than him already..." He trails, doing that... eyebrow thing I don't necessarily not like. Wait, nevermind. "I think we should do a trade, interested?" I look up at him, shoulders slug and eyes drowsy. Wordlessly, I continue walking east, in my mind, his northeast. I wasn't interested in deals, never was, never will be. Stick to your guts and your guns, and you'll never go wrong.

"Save it, forest boy. It's not your turn yet, remember!" I yell, "Patience is key!" He didn't say a word, or left. I couldn't tell, I didn't turn around. Out of fear? No, established that I don't roll like that. Pride? What pride? What's left over? No, I'm saving that for later. I spent the next few days trying to answer that question, but even when I arrived at Mermaid Lagoon, there was no answer. Eh, it was stupid anyway. Just something to muse my mind over, I guess. Something to pass the time.

The lagoon was foggy, and deserted. The only sounds that I could hear was my own feet hit the sand, and the bugs still in the grass. There was not a person -or mermaid- in sight. I stopped, looking around for a bell or something, but nope, no mermaid call. I took a few steps to the water, punching it like an idiot, shouting "Mermaids!" Nothing, of course.

"Having trouble?" So done with his shit. I turn to him, full out annoyed, with a mix of pissed and aggravated in there too. I raise one eyebrow, it asking a question itself. "Oh, did poor Lilly not mention that part? You can't just, 'summon a mermaid,' not without magic, of course, you obviously don't have, unless you do, and that makes you _special." _You could probably guess it wasn't magic, it wasn't anything but an empty threat, that's been established. He knew that, I knew that.

"It's better than magic, more powerful." He laughed a bit, taking a few steps forward. Shit, he was tall, even taller this, whoa he was getting close. "Something you will never have." Stupid eyebrow moved, challenging. I took a few more steps back, getting deeper in the water. "And it's-" All of a sudden, I felt my ankle being wrapped by a hand and pulled into the water, deeper and deeper. I didn't have time to hold in my breathe before, I was surely going to die.

_Breathe, no, don't breathe. Fight out of this, you don't need his help. _It was hard to talk to myself while trying not to drown. I kicked, struggled, setting myself free from its grip, swimming as fast as I could back to the surface, sucking a deep breathe of air the second I'm there. The next, I'm back down. Mermaid has as much persistence as Pan. I kicked again, luckily in success by smashing it in its face. This time, I manage to make it back to the shore, on the ground, taking in the air around me. I look up once able to, meeting his cocky face looking down at me.

"You alright there? You look a bit, under the weather." I figure it out, everything, I finally see come together, by looking straight in his eyes. How could be so damn blind? I don't quite know yet. I jump to my feet, striding towards him, fuming. He doesn't back away, so I'm left mere inches from him.

"You son of a bitch. You son of an absolute _bitch." _I say, retaking those steps back, shaking my head back and forth angrily. "You know what? I blame myself, more than you. I don't know how I didn't see it before. You even let down clues! You set all of this up. Tink, Lilly, all of them, but why? Why even _bother _with it?" I snap, looking at him from the side after I paced.

"How could you not know? You _started _this." Damn me. Damn this game I started. Damn my damn choice of damn words. It really _was _my fault, I guess. Now's not the time to kick myself, that comes later. I groan, rubbing my face with the palms of my hand.

"Now what? What's next in your master plan? Kill me? No, that's too simple for you. Tell me, enlighten me, Mr. Pan." I ask, hands firmly at my hip, looking at him with a mix of sarcasm and seriousness.

"It'll take some time, not much though. But don't stress too soon, you'll see your brother, sooner than you think." I'm not sure if the thought worried me or made me somewhat happy. Would I really see my brother? Well, I might see Dave, but the fact I probably won't see my Dave worried me. I doubted I would see my brother. I would see another lost boy, whether or not he be one or not.

I still had no clue what Pan will do, being that he didn't want him, either. I figured he won't simply bring us back, or even half of that. It was like being in a dark room. You had no idea where you were going, or what was around you. No idea of what is going to happen next, or if you were actually alone. Not a clue if someone was following you, setting traps at every step you take. And just when you think that you see the light, the exit, it vanishes.

"Exactly, how soon?" I ask, shifting my gaze from the ground up to him. His face showed fake sincerity, something I recognized easily from my parents. He smiled a bit, letting out a soft chuckle, taking a step towards me. I knew what I was thinking was right. My thought was one that made me worried, and happy. Dave, but not my brother. He would be at the destination and the rest of them. And they won't be the happy, animal costume wearing, lost boys, I had a hunch, being I saw a few already. What a delight that was.

The twinkle in his eye proved my thoughts correct, even though I didn't need reassurance at this point. I sighed, "Lead the way."


	5. New Accommodations

**Hello! Uh, quick note from me here. I'm just here to inform y****'****all of reviews and stuff. I think that you should know that any kind of review, whether it be cruel or nice, is helping the writer. Now, if that writer were to be aspiring to be a writer one day, you would be helping that person. It may just be one symbol to show what you think, or a paragraph, both help, actually. You may not want to seem mean by sending a review that's not telling the author he or she is not perfect, but it will benefit the writer, whether they know it or not. And if you are following that story, or want to keep reading, review, help the author help you by helping them improve their writing. That is all. ****Everything and anything helps!**

**T****hank you, if one did review, you have my thanks! ****There ****IS**** a reason she seems to know things too soon, b****y the way****! We don't know yet, though! Well, I do. ****Nevertheless, let us begin!**

**Disclaimer. Here. **

He led me to their camp, but refused to let me in yet. So, here I stood, outside of the camp, by myself. The camp, from what I could see, was a bunch of huts, some intrees, some on the ground, surrounding a large fire. Lost Boys would walk back and forth sometimes, talking and laughing with whomever they were speaking to, but never glanced this way. They didn't know I was here, most likely. Something that I'm hoping won't change anytime soon.

"If you could follow me." A somewhat familiar, stale voice said from beside me. I turned to him, recognizing him as the boy from when we first arrived here. That felt like it was years ago, but of course, time stops here, so no time really did pass. I nodded, following him through the camp I recently was watching, ignoring the gazes of the other boys. He led me to a hut, where he motioned for me to go inside. Once I did, I met the sight of my least favorite boy, and my favorite, talking to each other.

"Speak of the Devil and she shall appear, hello. Dave, I believe you do remember your sister." Dave looked to me, and I him, but what I saw is what I feared. I didn't see Dave, I saw a desperate boy that looked my brother. He didn't have the look the other boys had. "Do you not recognize her?" He asked, more directed at me than him.

"Of course I do." He looks to Pan expectantly, who complied to his wordless command, getting to his feet. On his way out, he couldn't resist leaving without leaving me with encouraging words. He mouth was inches from my ear when he whispered, breath going down my neck giving me unwanted shivers.

"This is a crucial move, Adara, don't waste it." He glare at him as he waltz his way out, leaving me alone with my brother was was staring plainly at the ground, as if he was thinking, hard by the look of it.

"Dave, I-"

"Don't. Just don't. Why? Why did you latch onto my leg?" He asked, face shooting up to meet mine, a mix of impatience, anger, and curiosity. I sigh in response, taking the seat Pan recently sat in. I furrowed my eyebrows at the ground once I did sit, refusing to meet his stone-hard gaze.

"I don't know, I was scared, I guess. It was all of a sudden, I just-" He interrupts me for the second time in within the conversation.

"Oh no, that's a lie. We both know that you don't necessarily get scared of anything. What's really the reason?" He asked. I let out a breathe, roughly getting up, placing my hands on my hips. "Why did you-"

"I don't know! Alright? I just, followed my instincts, okay?" I exclaim, louder than I thought it would come out. I wouldn't doubt it if all of the camp heard me. I squatted next to him, "I did, because I cared, I'm here because I do care, and I'm staying, until we're home, because I do care." He doesn't reply. He wasn't even looking. He stared at the entrance, or what I thought was the entrance. I look, getting up seeing the boy at the entrance. "No one invited you, Forest Boy."

"Go with the others, Dave. I would like a word with your, lovely sister." He nods silently, abandoning me alone with him. He doesn't say anything for a bit, staring at me, as if he was sizing me up for something. "You really are convinced that you both are leaving. Hm, well, I hate to burst your bubble, but no one leaves the island, without my permission."

"But you want him gone, I don't see the problem." He scoffs.

"Of course you don't. You see, we both have things still to do. You, have to figure out a way off the island. I, have to figure you and your brother out. One has to be done first before the other could even be considered. So, I guess you'll be staying a bit longer than you thought you would be." I twitched, actually twitched. I haven't twitched since, I can't even remember. I stared at him, unbelieving for a few seconds.

"You're.. You are... I can't.. so... so what do you plan to do to us? To him? To me, until then, if that ever even happens?" He shrugs, shaking his head a looking around, like the answer was obvious.

"Well, you'll stay here, of course! Can't have you running around, causing trouble. Here, you'll be watched, under control, I may say." I raised an eyebrow, head slightly moving downwards.

"So, like a prison?" He furrows his eyebrows in mock-pity.

"Of course not. Consider this, a new, _temporary _home." He drawled temporary out, as if lying. "I think you'll find it, quite accommodating, here. Felix!" He waited until the bot from earlier, who I know knew as Felix came into the tent. "Please show our, _honorary _guest to her new place." Felix loyally nodded, motioning for me to follow him for the second time today. I brushed past Pan, looking up at him on my way out, daggers flying out of my eyes. Felix led me to a tree, pointing up to a small house halfway up the tree. No ladder, only branches as a way for me to climb up.

"Grab this branch and then grab onto this-"

"I know how to climb a tree, thank you." I was a young kid once. I climbed trees all the time, whenever mom and dad weren't home to yell at me for doing so. I climbed up, slipping into the small opening to the small walkway to the door. I looked out into the camp before going in. I had a perfect view of the camp, the houses, and straight across from me, Pan's place, I figured, being he was making his way inside, and it was the biggest one. Mine, was comfy, a bedroll and a small space to fit about three people. Livable, I guess.

I sat on the bedroll, crossing my legs and staring at the floor, trying to figure things out like I usually try to do when things got confusing, and recently, everything is confusing. For the first time in my life, I couldn't figure it out. The whys and hows. It annoyed me, made me want to punch something. I held it in though, keeping my composure the best I could.

"Where's that super power now?" Pan mocked from the door. I looked up at him, zeroing in on him for a second, then going down back to the floor. "Given up so soon? I hope not. I miss that energy from the beach. Where is it? Must I have you almost drown again?" He almost laughs while he says the last part.

"I don't know what you want me to say. I didn't give up, because we both know I didn't. It's futile to try to fight the boss in their own base. I guess I'm waiting, for the right time, for you, to figure out whatever the hell you're figuring out." I say, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing my eyes.

"Well, while you... do that, we're going to host a celebration." He was waiting for me to ask what for, I knew he was. People do it all the time. "For who? You, ask, well Dave, you, if you like..." He drifted from his statement.

"No thanks, I'm alright. We won't be here for too much longer."

"I love your optimism. Please, keep it up. It'll be much more fun to break you if your spirit is high." On that note, he left, leaving me alone to my thoughts, the thoughts that seemed to fill the room.

_Break me? How unnerving. _I couldn't imagine what his means are to do that, and I particularly prefer not to acquire such knowledge. I would be lying if I said he wasn't somewhat scary, unpredictable? He was an enigma, to say the least, one of the likes that I wish to figure out, no matter how much it may seem impossible.

For all of my life, I've lived off of figuring out everything, using my knowledge against anyone and everyone. Here, that "Super Power," I figure won't work. Ha, I guess I _did _have a power after all. A futile one, in these circumstances. It was more of a _skill _than a _power, _if you asked me, a skill that wasn't working right now. There was a wall, it seemed, blocking me from figuring anything and everything out, leaving me clueless. Oh yes, there was an a wall.

Was his name Peter?

**Thoughts? Suggestions? Constructive criticism accepted and thanked! **


	6. Confusion

I somehow found a way to sleep that night, as soundly as it was going to get. I could hear the voices from the camp, not as loud as the previous night, thank goodness. I get to my feet, stretching once I do. I didn't know what to expect for today, or the rest of my time here, however long that may be. There was no clever plan, no brilliant escapes or shortcuts, yet. I figured I could take this one step at a time. My priority will be to keep Dave as safe as possible, until he's off the island. Of course, my well-being will be watched over also, but I expected to find myself alive for sometime. How? Just a hunch, a lucky guess.

I stood on the small little porch out the tiny door, looking over the camp. The activity was minimal, the boys eating and talking, occasionally wandering off the campsite. I caught sight of my priority, talking to another boy, contently. Not too long after, my eyes zeroed in on the target, leaning against a tree, staring up my tree, most likely at me. I didn't give him any satisfaction by sending him any wimpy glares or showing any emotion at all. I glanced away from him, looking back over to my brother, resisting any urge to look back, no matter how much I felt his burning gaze.

I made my way down the tree soon after, the rumbling of my stomach sending me down the branches. Dave looked to me right as I touched the ground. He abandoned his conversation to make his way to me. His face didn't look the least bit annoyed, aggravated, or angry. His face seemed still, frozen almost as he finally stopped in front of me.

"Come on, I got you breakfast." I couldn't help the small grin that formed on my face, even though I hid it. I took it as a small sign, that he was still down there, and hope wasn't completely lost, a good way to start the day, I may say. He led me to his tent, where it was in a bowl. I began eating right when I sat down. "I see your appetite didn't change." I gave him a food-filled smile in response. He waited until I was done eating to speak. "You can't stay." Right down to business down then.

"Neither can you." He groans in response, rubbing his face with the palms of his hand. Before he replied he looked around the tent, as if to make sure we weren't being eavesdropped on. I wouldn't doubt if we were anyway, whether be sees them or not.

"No, _you _can't. Girls aren't allowed here, so he must have a reason for keeping you here, and I doubt it's anything good." He whispered harshly. There he was, there was my brother. I knew that he was too strong to be turned so quick. He looked around again, once again checking for ears. He sighs, "Pan has ears everywhere; we can't talk, anywhere about, certain things. I'll try to figure something out. Just, don't make too much noise while you're here." He says, leaving the tent. I don't move, pondering at the ground,

Here, I thought _I _was saving him, but now, now I wasn't really sure what I was doing. I was going in blind, and he knew this camp better than I did, knew the boys better than I did, knew the ins-and-outs better than I did, knew Pan better than I did. I almost regretted coming here. Almost. Maybe he would be fine here. I threw that thought away as fast as I could. Of course he won't be fine here. No one is fine here. This place was dripping with evil, and everything else.

I left the tent, looking around for somewhere I could go. I doubted there was any privacy here, and even if I did leave the camp I was sure to be followed. Dave was shooting me the, "don't come over here" look. I complied to the look, searching somewhere else. I chose a fallen log that no one was sitting on. I sat on it, ignoring the looks all the boys were shooting me. I would be alone here too, then. Just like my life back home, except here I was in the woods, covered in bugs. At least there was fewer arguments here.

"You're a girl." A boy comes up to me after awhile, a few years younger than me. One of my eyebrows raise, looking at him unimpressed, "Pan doesn't like girls with his boys. They're too emotional and talk too much." I was tempted to laugh and agree with him, but kept my face straight at the accusation.

"When's the last time you talked to a girl before this?" He didn't answer, "Well, girls are the reason the word turns. Yeah, some may be too emotional or too loud, but I think everyone gets emotional." I explain, having the feeling he doesn't really care.

"I thought every girl hates bugs and dirt and games and all they do is scream and yell and complain?" I had half-a-mind to punch him where he stood. I figured they would lack manners, and I don't care much for manners, but he was being plain stereotypical. I hate stereotypes with a passion. I sucked in a deep breathe to calm myself before answering.

"Uh, no, we're not like that. I'm not like that." He nodded, and walked wordlessly away. My eyes followed him, expecting him to report to Pan or something, but he just returned to the group of boys he came from. I watched him curiously for a bit until I lost interest. I was left sitting there a bit longer before my next visit.

"If you believe our game is over, think again." My mobile eyebrow shifts upward, slightly looking in the direction it came from. "It's just a new stage."

"I never doubted it for a second." We drowned in silence for a bit before he spoke up again.

"I do hope you lighten up. It will be such a bore with a leech sucking up the fun around here." Now both of my brows are raised, waiting for him to continue, but he doesn't.

"How about we start the finale in our game?" I suggest, doing my best to try to get us off the island as soon as possible no matter if Dave is figuring something out or not, I am going to do what I came to do. He considers for a few seconds.

"Then what? It'll be quite boring without anything to do. No, I do not believe we will end this game soon. You're too interesting to let finish so quick." With that, he left. I shook my head as I watched him walk away.

...

Getting up from the spot, I decided to walk around and get to know someone, even if most of the boys already hate me because of my gender. There was bound to be at least one who would at least talk to me. I searched, greeted, and wandered for about two hours, and nothing. Not one would dare to look at me, and if they did, it was a glare. "Trying to find friends?" I groaned at the voice.

"Ha... _no. _Why would I..." I drift from the thought.

"It's okay. Not all of us could be as... _loved _as I, but you are in luck, my dear."

"Enlighten me on why."

"Well, because _I'll _talk to you. We could the _best _of buddies." Sarcasm dripped form his voice, filling the air. "Practically _family." _He spit "family" out like venom from a snake. I glared at him, immediately getting to where he's coming from.

"Hm, word has it that Pan doesn't like girls." Funny, how two people told me that within a day. It was either a big thing, or part of Pan's plan. A bit of both, I believe, if the correct answer for that.

"I make the rules, I could change them." This, this is where my brain kicks in, my brilliant mind. At least, I _think _it's pretty brilliant, unless I'm just being cocky.

"But there _are _no rules here, I thought." He twitched, actually twitched, but his expression turned back to smug do fast it was hard to tell it ever even changed.

"There must be _some _kind of order here, dear. I, decide how that order is contained without them realizing. Kind of like the king, you could say." King, tyrant, more like. Of course, there would be no overthrowing of power of rebellion here, not when he has them under his wing.

"You lie?" He scoffed.

"Lie? No, no, what is there to lie about? Don't try and figure this out, me out, because you're not as clever as you think, Adara, whether you believe it or not. This is one conundrum you can't solve." He sneered before violently turning away and leaving me on my own again. "Oh," he called before leaving. "you always have your dear old brother." I glanced to said person, who had watched the encounter, eyes full of disappointment as he lightly shook his head.

_Stay away from Pan, _he mouthed to me from where he sat. I bit my lip and nodded. That command was going to be hard, or even impossible to comply to, especially if he approaches me. I couldn't simply get away. Dave turned back to his conversation, leaving me to stare at the ground in thought. Figuring things out is my thing, it's what I do. It's how I've managed all these years, but now, now I can't seem to in the presence of one superior than mine.

I stood still in the same spot, but now I felt like I had eyes all on me, laughing without making a sound. An idiot to go against Pan, thoughts of how many times and ways I'll fail. There is a first time for everything, I once said. Now, I deem my words to be true, whether it be about me, or about him, I still do not know. I eat my words now, knowing that this battle would be one of more extremes that I thought at first, if this even was a battle. My mind hit a blank. _Are my thoughts even making sense anymore? _I couldn't tell, everything seems to have shut down and restarted. At least, I think.

A battle, where there _will _be a first time for something.

**Was this confusing? Could y'all lemme know? I can't tell anymore I'm half asleep as I write this. **


End file.
